Curious Tenten
by SnowCoveredDesert
Summary: Tenten sees Neji in the shower; he knows she's there but how will he react? TentenxNeji oneshot, rated T for no-description-but-still-there-nudity and other remarks.R&R! Constructive critique is welcome. Romance if you look hard enough


OK so here's a little story I just thought of days ago. I don't normally write stuff but this idea just had '**WRITE ME**' all over it! Here's some basic facts:

"speech"

Tenten's thoughts

_Italics_ -Tenten's thoughts

**Bold** -Tenten's inner voice (In the story they're two different people, or things, depending on how you look at it)

Oh and Tenten and Neji are 17 in this fic

Disclaimer -Trust me you wouldn't like Naruto if _I_ owned it...

OK that's all! Enjoy!

* * *

Tenten stood shivering outside the Hyuuga estate. It was the dead of winter and at 6 o'clock in the morning the weather wasn't too kind to her. She had knocked on the door about five times but no answer until Hanabi finally answered the door.

"Hello Tenten what are you doing here this early?"

"Oh good morning Hanabi is Neji awake?" said Tenten, yawning, still a bit tired herself.

"He just got up; come in won't you Tenten?" said Hanabi and Tenten stepped inside the mansion. It was colored completely in white for only a few items in beige or brown.

"He should be down now", said Hanabi interrupting Tenten's thoughts, "Why did you have to wake up so early today anyway?"

"Oh Sensei has us training extra hard today for some reason, so we have to get up extra early" said Tenten with a sigh. She didn't like Gai today.

_'I wonder what's taking him so long'_

"Um Tenten you wouldn't mind checking on Neji? I'm awfully busy with breakfast-" "Oh no problem" said Tenten as she sped up the stairs. She might have been tired but the sooner they started training the better.

After racing to the top of the staircase Tenten saw 2 doors in front of her. She opened one door carefully and saw it covered in maroon red wallpaper with leopard print sheets on the bed and what looked like a vibrator on it. The thought of that being Neji's room was largely disturbing to her. _'OK definitely not his room, unless he's into that type of thing which I seriously doubt...and hope not…'_

She opened another door, hoping not to find what she did in the first room, and saw this one was completely different. White wallpaper, white sheets, nothing kinky…but then she saw nobody was there.

_'Hm I wonder where he is…'_

Just then she noticed the sound of water splashing at a great force – someone was taking a shower (A/N Sorry I'm not really good at describing 'shower' noises). She heard it coming from the bathroom which was extended from the bedroom. Tenten knew not to look but heck, she wasn't famous for leaving things to themselves…

She stepped into the bedroom admiring the neatness and carefully and very quietly opened the bathroom door. What she saw then was a sight she would remember for all eternity.

She was right about two things. 1-this Was Neji's room, and 2-Someone was taking a shower, or in other words, Neji Hyuuga was taking the shower.

Tenten immediately looked away and hid behind the bathroom door ,she had to say herself and him some dignity! And who knew, he might have seen her enter!

_'Oh my gosh I just saw Neji Hyuuga, THE Neji Hyuuga in the shower! I so should have brought a camera; fangirls would pay millions for pictures of this!'_

Tenten quickly snapped out of her thoughts and realized _'OK there's no way he could have heard me enter the shower was too loud. And his back was turned-He wasn't even looking in my direction!'_

With these thoughts in mind she quietly opened the door again and began her stare fest.

_'Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this! Bad Tenten!'_

**'Oh come on you know you like watching him'**

_'Who are you?'_

**'Your inner voice you twit!'**

_'OK Seriously I can't keep watching him take a shower!'_

**'What's the harm? It's not like he can hear your thoughts! And plus it's not like I don't know that you think he's cute…'**

Just as Tenten's mind and inner voice were about to get into a fight leading only to Armageddon, she was interrupted from her thoughts by someone calling her name.

"Tenten". She looked from where she was standing and saw none other than Neji, dripping wet from his long hair to his muscular legs in _all_ his glory. Tenten stood there trying to hide her face which at that point could have been mistaken for a beetroot. She finally then looked at Neji from her state of embarrassment, "Neji I-I'm so sorry I-I mean I thought you might be sleeping or something 'cause y-you know we have training today"

As she had been saying this Neji was quietly walking over to the door with an unreadable expression on his face.

_'OK Tenten this is it. Obviously nobody walks in on Neji Hyuuga in the shower; oh you are so dead Tenten!'_

**'Well at least I get to see him naked before I die'**

As she was mentally bashing her head against the wall for both the thoughts they were thinking, Neji had put his index finger on her lips to try and shut her up. He was dangerously close to her, considering the fact that he had absolutely no clothes on. Finally smirking, a couple of inches from her face, he said,

"Tenten, are you gonna get me a towel or not?"

* * *

Finito! I hoped you like it! Sorry no kiss! I had just remembered this Korean soap opera my friend and I watched and BAM! Instant Inspiration! Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome but wipe your feet at the door, it's muddy outside. 


End file.
